memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Typhuss's conflict
(Space, warp speed) The Helena travels at high warp. (Deck 1, briefing room) Why would the Cardassians capture Commander Watson it makes no sense Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the rest of the senior staff and Typhuss. I have no idea, Lieutenant Mitchell says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Typhuss get into your Klingon contacts and see what's going on and everyone meet our new first officer Lieutenant Colonel Williams says Jason as he looks at Typhuss then at the senior staff. I will see what I can find out, Captain Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Great to be working with you all Colonel Williams says as he looks at the crew. (Bridge, red alert) The crew are at their stations as Typhuss gives Lieutenant Mitchell tactical. Colonel Williams looks at Captain Tyson. Your crew could use some improvements so I've scheduled some combat drills for them for the next 6 weeks Colonel William says as he looks at Tyson as he sits in the Captain's chair next to the Xo chair. I miss Commander Core already Lieutenant Leigh says as she's at the helm. We're approaching the sector Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at the ops console. Jason turns to Mitchell. Jamie ready all weapons and standby to fire on my order Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell then at the viewer. Their shocked to see the warship destroyed. Weapon signature confirmation Typhuss? Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. At the back console Typhuss sees the weapon signature and is relutcanted to tell Jason and he deletes it. No idea, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He then looks at Howard. Bring a debris sample on board along with the memory core Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss thinks about what he just did. (Cardassian space, Torman II) Julia is working on the project slowly when Miranda walks up. Progress report Commander Miranda says as she looks at her. She breathes and wipes the sweat from her forehead. I've been working on it a lot Miranda lay off or I won't help you at all Julia says as she's getting frustrated at her. Miranda walks away. (Space, debris field) The Helena is floating in front of the debris field. (Captain's ready room) Lieutenant Mitchell, Captain Kira, and Lieutenant Colonel Williams are in the ready room reporting their findings. What about the memory core did you guys find anything on it Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Williams shakes his head. The computer core was wiped clean Colonel Williams says as he looks at Captain Tyson. Then Typhuss chimes in about it may of had a fail safe. The computer core may have had a fail safe in place says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. They looked at Typhuss. Maybe but have Howard take a toothpick to the data core and get whatever information it has in it Captain Tyson says as he looks at Colonel Williams and hand him the padd. He nods and leaves the ready room along with Typhuss who is thinking about what he just did. (Earth orbit, spacedock) The USS Kingston is being completed. (Captain's mess) Both Captain Tyson and Commander Core are having dinner. I have to say this will give the replicators on the Helena a run for their money, any word on Commander Watson sir? Commander Core says and then asked Captain Tyson. He looks up at her. They dispatched the Helena and we should hear something soon and also two of my bridge officers are requesting a transfer Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him surprised. Well I guess I rubbed some people the wrong way Commander Core says as she smiled at John Tyson. (Deck 8, guest quarters) Typhuss inputs commands into the desk monitor then gives the computer a lock out command. Computer, lock out this desktop monitor, authorization Kira, Alpha 9175 Blue, only recognize voice pattern Typhuss James Kira, enable says Typhuss to the computer. Command enable the computer says in its female voice. On the screen shows the office of Admiral Landy. Captain report Admiral Landy says on the monitor. I deleted the weapon signature, the Cardassians destroyed that warship says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. She nodded. You seem hesitated Typhuss Pam says on the screen. You want me to lie to him again says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. She interlaces her fingers. Typhuss Commander Watson is on a very important mission and I don't want that man butting in my business Admiral Landy says on the screen. She was taken by the Cardassians she's not on any important mission Admiral, I'm being compromised, sir, and I don't like it says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. She shakes her head. So what you gonna do then tell John he'd have to report what you said to either Admiral Janeway or Admiral Paris and that won't be good if it gets tied to you Admiral Landy says on the screen. Maybe I will tell John this was your idea you were the one giving me the orders to do this says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Landy on the screen. You do and you'll be labeled as a traitor Admiral Landy says as she looks at him on the screen. Before Typhuss could speak the ship shook. Red alert all hands to battle stations Ensign Mason says over the com. What was that Admiral Landy says on the monitor. We are under attack says Typhuss as he closes the channel and heads to the bridge.